Erato
by NoisulIvone
Summary: El cantante, bailarín y súper estrella: Eros, es un misterio para todos sus fans. Viktor Nikiforov, famoso patinador internacional y seguidor suyo, se ha propuesto descubrir la verdadera identidad del artista a como dé lugar, aunque eso signifique enamorar aún joven llamado Yuuri Katsuki para conseguirlo.


**Erato **

Yuri on Ice (YOI) no me pertenece, el propósito de este fanfiction es solo entretener y esta historia no tiene ningún valor comercial. Ya dejando eso claro, por favor no me demande.

* * *

Parte 1

Fame

_**Erato**__ (del __griego__ Ερατώ, «Amable» o «Amorosa») es, en la __mitología griega__, la __musa__ de la __poesía__, especialmente de lo __amoroso__. Su nombre tiene la misma raíz que __Eros__. Desde el __Renacimiento__, se la representa coronada con __mirto__ y __rosas__._

El leve click de la puerta anunció su llegada a solitario hogar. Viktor Nikiforov dio un paso hacia adelante para adentrarse en las oscuras sombras que ocultaban su elegante departamento. La ausencia de calor humano lo volvía algo gélido y deprimente, un reflejo de lo que ocurría en la vida de su propietario.

Algo extraño de creer de un famoso atleta y patinador artistico que se encontraba en la boca de todo el mundo, así como en sus más sórdidas fantasías. Pero en la farándula era común usar una máscara frente a la mirada expectante de los admiradores, ocultando realmente los pesares de sus almas. Una gran mentira, pero una necesaria; la fama era una amiga caprichosa y para los fans, sus ídolos eran dioses perfectos que vivían en una burbuja que nunca debía romperse.

Con cansancio y pesadez, Viktor fue dejando caer en el suelo su equipaje y abrigos de viaje que había estado cargando en brazos y hombros desde su arribo. Una larga semana de presentaciones, entrenamientos y competencias, lo habían dejado agotado y cansado, casi exprimido en sustancia como una uva pasa; le costaba admitirlo, pero ya no era tan joven como antes, a pesar de conservar intacto su identificable atractivo.

Había dos cosas por las que Viktor Nikiforov era reconocido: por increíble talento como patinador y coreógrafo que lo habían llevado a ganar múltiples premios y reconocimientos; y dos, ser considerado uno de los hombres más atractivo y codiciados del mundo.

–Makka –llamó entre la oscuridad a su compañero canino que hasta el momento no había acudido a recibirlo. Unos segundos después, recordó que su fiel caniche no se encontraba en el mismo edificio que él; ya que lo había dejado a los cuidados de un costoso hotel para mascotas durante su larga ausencia.

Se divirtió mentalmente por unos segundos, imaginándose las cosas que podría estar haciendo su cachorro en esos momentos con los demás perros. Si era cierto el dicho "Que todo se parece a su dueño" era casi seguro que Makkachin no estaba portándose precisamente bien.

Dejando caer poco a poco y sin gala de elegancia sus prendas, entre ellas su saco, corbata y zapatos; avanzó hasta su sillón de tres plazas y se dejo caer en éste como si fuera una masa amorfa sin energías. Era difícil ser Viktor Nikiforov. Una buena pila de trofeos y reconocimientos que adornaban sus vitrinas, eran testigos mudos del éxito casi natural que tenía para tan ferviente arte.

Pero Viktor había llegado a un punto tan alto en su carrera que dejaba de resultarle interesante.

Durante su acenso por la fama, el patinador siempre pensó en la soledad como su mejor amiga, su verdadera compañera y su arma para el éxito; pero con el paso de los años la inspiración fue desapareciendo en él, a como la impía soledad la devoraba como monstruo sin corazón. No se percató en un principio, pero pronto el mundo se volvió insípido y aburrido, así como el arte que siempre amó, dejo de ser encantador.

Perder el interés se había convertido en su mayor temor.

Después de todo, él era conocido por sorprender a los espectadores y seguidores con sus maravillosas rutinas que sumergían a cualquiera en el sentimiento que quería expresar, sin importar lo simplona que esta fuera; si perdía ese factor crucial en su vida y carrera, no podría seguir llamándose Viktor Nikiforov.

Deseando ahogar sus penas con algo que lo ayudara a entorpecer su cerebro, y por desgracia no había ni una gota de alcohol en su casa, encendió la televisión delante de él, llenando así de luz y ruido su tan solitario hogar.

Casi de inmediato apareció frente a sus ojos una mujer, la reportera de algún noticiero vespertino cubierta de una gran cantidad de maquillaje y luciendo una sonrisa falsa.

–… y fue así como el pequeño Timmy fue olvidado de nuevo por su familia en cementerio –dijo la mujer sin demostrar emoción alguna en su voz.

–Ja ja ja –soltó la sonora carcajada su compañero de estudio, un hombre de bigote peludo y peluquín barato –. Las locuras de ese chiquillo siempre me matan de risa. Ahora pasemos con nuestro reportero favorito de las estrellas, Hisashi Morooka y su reportaje del mundo del espectáculo.

La imagen cambio repentinamente a otro lado del estudio donde un varón con rasgos asiáticos y cabellera negra despeinada se encontraba de pie frente a una gigantesca pantalla donde se relucía la nota del día.

–Gracias Igor y Anna. Pero ¿qué otra noticia pude ser? –soltó el reportero con una gran sonrisa – si no que el gran y famoso Eros dio un impresiónate espectáculo de caridad la noche de ayer. El famoso estadio de futbol americano fue la sede para tan impresionante evento a favor de los derechos animales. Más de cien mil fanáticos asistieron al evento rebasando el límite del estadio de ochenta mil personas. Aún así, fue una noche mágica donde Eros cantó sus mayores éxitos en un espectáculo de luces, bailes y seducción.

En lo que Morooka daba su nota, la imagen de la pantalla cambio radicalmente a escenas de susodicho concierto donde fácilmente se podía distinguir entre la música, las luces y los bailarines, al maravilloso artista que tanto hablaba el animado reportero.

Bailando seductoramente para la cámara, luciendo un maravilloso traje negro con pedrería de cristal que destacaba su figura, se encontraba el famoso Eros, el artista del momento y una futura leyenda viviente.

–Veamos algunos de los mejores momentos del concierto –anunció el reportero antes que su voz fuera superada por la música del video.

Una vibrante melodía pronto se apoderó de los bocinas del televisor de Viktor, en el que el show de luces alumbró su habitación con miles de matices.

Baby, look at me  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time  
I'll make you forget the rest

En el centro del escenario construido a la mitad del estadio, se encontraba ese increíble joven e inspirador ángel del cielo… o tal vez tentador incubo del infierno. Depende de a quien le preguntaras. Un cuerpo de un metro ochenta metido en aquel entallado traje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y provocaba increíbles fantasías, bailaba al son de la melodía que él mismo cantaba con su voz que superaba a cualquier coro angelical. Su piel clara resplandecía ante las luces brillantes y su cabello oscuro como las plumas de un cuervo lo hacían destacar. Pero lo más impactantes eran sus ojos, claros como la miel con un impresionante diseño que muchos presumían era falso, pero al final a nadie le importaba; ya que estos destacaban por la gran cantidad de maquillaje, sombras y brillos que acentuaban su look.

I got more in me  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hand  
Don't you know who I am

Remember my name, fame  
I'm gonna live forever

Definitivamente, Eros era alguien que había nacido para hacer historia. Sus movimientos, su actitud, aspectos y su voz, destacaba inmediatamente y se volvía algo imposible de olvidar o dejar de mirar. Y así lo había sido, desde el momento que captó la atención de los medios y de sus primeros admiradores con su sensualidad y su belleza andrógina.

I'm gonna learn how to fly, high

I feel it comin' together  
People will see me and cry, fame  
I'm gonna make it to heaven

A como la letra de la canción tomaba fuerza y soltura, el corazón de Viktor latió con más fuerza bombeando una gran cantidad de sangre por sus venas, hasta su mejillas pintándolas de un fuerte carmín.

Pronto el volumen de la energética y pegajosa melodía bajo levemente para que la voz del reportero destacara una vez más, causando un gruñido de reproche involuntario desde el interior del patinador.

–Y esto son solo fue parte del maravilloso espectáculo que nos entregó Eros la noche de ayer. En total cantó tres horas seguidas sin ningún descanso, cada canción representada con una compleja coreografía, múltiples atuendos y un espectáculo de luces. Simplemente dejo a los asistentes sin palabras.

A como continuaba la nota, más tomas enfocaban al maravilloso artista en diferentes ángulos, cada uno mostrándolo más fascinante que el anterior. Incluso en algunos acercamientos se podía notar las leves gotas de sudor en su frente, pero el cansancio nunca parecía frenarlo en sus largas y monstruosas presentaciones. Su determinación era admirable.

Light up the sky like a flame, fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby, remember my name  
Remember, remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember, remember

–¿Qué dices, Morooka? –se quejo la mujer llamada Ana, finalmente mostrando un sentimiento verdadero en su rostro falso, mantenido joven mediante botox y plástico –. Es imposible no hablar de Eros.

–Es lo mejor que le ha pasado al mundo desde la invención de la papa frita –aceptó su compañero de estudio igualmente animado.

–Y no eres el único que lo piensa así Igor –dijo Morooka en lo que la cámara se enfocó de nuevo en su persona –. Justo antes del concierto, estuve entre los fanáticos que esperaban el entrar al estadio preguntándoles su opinión sobre Eros. Estos fueron los resultados.

Una vez más la imagen cambio por una grabación, donde el mismo reportero se encontraba delante de una gran fila de admiradores a las afuera de la gran estructura que era el estadio fútbol americano. Una gran multitud ruidosa hacía estragos, expectantes por ver al famoso artista. Adultos, jóvenes, viejos, ninguno había escapado ileso del encanto que era Eros.

–Hola a todos los televidentes –dijo el Morooka de la grabación –, me encuentro aquí a las afueras del próximo concierto del gran Eros en beneficio de los derechos de los animales. Todo lo recaudado esta noche será donado para la protección de aquellas pobres criaturas olvidadas y sin hogar.

–¡Eros es sensual! ¡Eros es un santo! –se escuchó un gritó entre la multitud que se destacó sobre los demás.

El reportero se volvió en cuestión hacía la larga fila donde una chica de piel bronceada y cabellera negra brincaba emocionada con una pancarta sobre su cabeza.

–Se nota que usted es una gran fan Eros –le dijo Morooka a la joven acercándole el micrófono.

Por unos breves segundos los ojos violetas de la bella joven destellaron al estar delante de la cámara, pero esto fue interrumpido por la mano del joven junto a ella, que empujó con rabia el micrófono del reportero.

–¡Hey! ¡Aleja eso de mi hermana!

–¡Mikky! –le reprochó ella haciendo un puchero.

–Cuanto lo lamentó, no era mi deseo importunarla –se disculpó Morooka con una leve reverencia –. Solo deseaba saber su opinión sobre Eros.

De nuevo, los ojos de la joven morena volvieron a destellar, y una vez más le fue imposible hablar cuando un segundo joven de piel clara y barba castaña tomó el micrófono para sí, y habló extasiado:

–¡Es más grande que Michael Jackson, Freddie Mercuri y Prince juntos! ¡Eros llegó para quedarse!

Tanto el joven de la barba y la chica morena asintieron enérgicamente, mientras el hermano de la segunda, se mantenía apartado, silencioso, con los brazos cruzados y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

–La verdad no sé que me gusta más de él, si su voz o como baila –dijo la chica al micrófono sumamente entusiasmada.

–A mí lo que más me a agrada de Eros –comentó el joven de la barba –, es que no importa si eres rico, pobre, blanco negros, cristiano, judío, musulmán, niño, adulto, mujer u hombre; a todos nos agrada por igual su música, sus canciones y lo que transmite con ellas. Se ha vuelto algo especial en nuestras vidas.

El tercero del grupo soltó un leve resoplido desaprobatorio, pero no contradijo ni una palabra de sus acompañantes.

–Y es tan guapo –la chica de destornillo de locura dando un leve brinquito.

–¡Sara! –la llamó su hermano sin mucho éxito.

–Eso nadie lo puede negar –confesó Morooka ante la cámara –. Esa es otra característica impresionante de él. Siempre han existido grandes artistas que sean populares por su aspecto o su música, pero no a todo el mundo le resulta de su agrado. Con Eros es diferente. He seguido su acenso por la fama desde que apareció su primer video en youtube, y desde ese momento supe que era algo diferente a lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, y el efecto que tiene en la gente es increíble. Es una gran fuente de inspiración –dos de los tres jóvenes de la fila asintieron con energía, el tercero se mantuvo callado –. A todos nos gusta su música, nos agrada como persona y más importante, a todos nos parece atractivo.

–Hasta el hombre más heterosexual puede admitir que lo encuentra sensual sin hacerlo dudar de su sexualidad –declaró el joven de la barba con picardía ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de su amigo.

Pero antes de que éste pudiera objetar ante ese comentario, un hombre gran tamaño, barbudo y rasgos bastante varoniles que destacaban con facilidad entre que lo rodeaba, admitió con gran seriedad y una voz profunda y masculina:

–Sí, así es.

Los tres jóvenes dieron un leve respingo ante la repentina interrupción, pero luego soltaron una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que el reportero, que una vez más se dirigió a la cámara.

–Bueno, definitivamente Eros es especial para todos.

Viktor apagó la televisión.

_Especial… era decir poco._

En la oscuridad de su departamento, Viktor tomó su teléfono celular de su bolcillo y rápidamente buscó en Youtube un video musical. En la pequeña pantalla del aparato, apareció aquel joven atractivo y atrayente danzando en solitario en una pista de baile estilo disco y reluciendo un bello traje azulado que asemejaba llevar un corsé.

Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly, high

I feel it comin' together  
People will see me and cry, fame  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame, fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby, remember my name

Mientras el coro de la canción resonaba una y otra vez, Viktor se perdió en la pequeña imagen del joven, cautivado por completo en sus excitantes movimientos y todo aquel sentimiento que quería transmitir con ello. No era necesaria la música, el cuerpo de Eros era capaz de producirla con su propio cuerpo… ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera verlo y nadie más?... _Ese mensaje oculto con cada paso y estrofa._

Viktor podía sentirlo como un mensaje privado para él, encriptado en sensuales movimientos y miradas coquetas. Eros quería transmitirle algo… decirle… algo que le urgía conocer… saber… algo, que le daría significado…

Su ansiedad, soledad y tedio tenían cura…

Esa cura era el misterioso, magnifico y atractivo artista llamado Eros.

Y Viktor tenía que conocerlo…

Aunque nadie en el mundo tenía idea de quién era en realidad.

* * *

**_Fame_** (en español: _Fama_) es una canción del año 1980 escrita y compuesta por los estadounidenses Michael Gore y Dean Pitchford respectivamente, para la película homónima, ganadora del premio Óscar a la mejor canción original de dicho año. En su versión original está cantada por la actriz Irene Cara.

Estuve casi un año peleando con éste fanfiction, tratando de sacarlo adelante y seguir con la idea que me fascinaba; pero desconozco la razón porque la inspiración moría después del primer capitulo. Lo re-escribí varias veces, cambié personajes, detalles, el giro, pero nada ayudó. Así que finalmente me di por vencida y decidí ya no escribirlo más.

Decidí publicar este primer capitulo ya que me gustó a pesar todo, y es mejor que dejarlo olvidado en mi computadora.

La historia iba a continuar con Viktor colándose en un concierto de Eros y se topa con Yuuri, quien cree que es un técnico de sonido. Con la motivación de Chris, Viktor intenta coquetear con Yuuri para sonsacar la identidad de Eros. Por su parte Phichit convence a Yuuri a aprovecharse de las intensiones de Viktor para conocer a su idolo (ya que en ésta historia Yuuri es fan del patinaje de Viktor),

En este juego de engañar al otro, Viktor y Yuuri terminan enamorándose el uno al otro. Yuuri tiene sus dudas ante la naturaleza del inicio de su relación que decide terminar con Viktor. Devastado, éste le demuestra a Yuuri que lo ama a él y no tiene más interés por descubrir quien es Eros.

Yuuri y Viktor se reconcilian, pero Yuuri le pone un prueba dándole un pase tras bambalinas del próximo concierto de Eros. Viktor conoce a su musa en persona y se da cuenta que alguien más mueve su mundo. Se lo confiesa a Eros quien se revela al final ser Yuuri.

Termina con Eros retirándose de la música misteriosamente y Viktor y Yuuri se casan.


End file.
